After All These Years
by OtheRighter
Summary: Lucina knew she wanted it, but she felt a sense of guilt within her as well. Will things turn out well for Lucina? Find out in this story. (WARNING: contains incest).


After All These Years

What was about to transpire was hard to believe. Even Lucina could not believe she was going to do something she wanted for so long. Internally, she was nervous with anticipation. She knew this was wrong, but at the same time, it felt right. The mood in the tent had already been set. Numerous dimly lit candles were placed all over within the tent, and Lucina waited in bed wearing her finest silk clothing. Soon, the man she was waiting for entered the tent.

"Are you sure you want this, Marth?" asked the man.

Lucina nodded her head. "Yes," she said.

"I guess this is what I can offer to you for saving me back there," the man said.

"Thank you, Chrom," said Lucina. "I know this won't be easy for you since you have a wife and daughter at home."

Chrom entered the bed to Lucina's left. "You've helped me and saved my life on numerous occasions over the past two years, so you can say this is my way of paying you back."

Lucina smiled. "It wasn't much," she said. "You could have handled the Risen all by yourself."

Chrom chuckled. "No way," he replied. "You've helped me more than I could have asked for. Now, are you ready?"

Lucina already felt her heart racing, but she confidently answered, "Yes."

Chrom slowly moved his body on top of Lucina's and began kissing her on her lips. Lucina wrapped her arms around Chrom's body as she kissed him back. For Lucina, all of the nerves from before began to calm down. She finally got to experience what she had deeply longed for.

They kissed for a solid few minutes before Chrom looked to Lucina for the signal.

Lucina nodded. After that, they both started to remove their clothes. Lucina took off her clothes until she was only in her bra and her panties. Chrom took off his clothes until he was left in his underwear.

Lucina stared at Chrom's chiseled body in awe. She always knew he was extremely strong, but she never knew her father was this stunningly handsome underneath his armor. Chrom reached behind Lucina's back to unhook her bra. After doing so, he slowly took it off to reveal her breasts.

Although Chrom couldn't see it, Lucina blushed with slight embarrassment. "I'm sorry," said Lucina. "They're not very big."

Chrom cupped her breasts with his hands before saying, "They're perfect." As Lucina lied down, Chrom began by circling his thumbs around her nipples.

"Mmm," Lucina moaned with extreme pleasure. She closed her eyes as she was in a wondrous state. Her nipples quickly hardened from the feeling of Chrom's touch.

Then, Chrom moved his head closer to her breasts to lick his tongue around her left nipple. Lucina moaned even louder as he was sucking on her nipple. Soon, Chrom turned his attention towards her right nipple and began to suck on it as well.

"Oh, Chrom," Lucina moaned. The feeling in her breasts was incredible. She did not expect to feel so good.

As Chrom continued to suck on her breasts, Lucina moved her right hand towards his abdomen. She slowly traced her hand down his abs before reaching his crotch. Then, she felt a large bulge beneath his underwear.

Chrom breathed a sigh of pleasure, so Lucina continued rubbing his crotch. Soon, it was Chrom's turn to moan as well.

"Marth," he moaned. Lucina knew she was doing a good job. She moved her hand up and down the bulge underneath even faster. Chrom moaned even louder, "Ahh!"

Lucina was really enjoying her night, but she knew she wanted more.

Lucina slowly stroked Chrom's crotch and looked at him. "I'm ready," she said, "and I think you're ready as well."

Chrom complied with her wishes, and Lucina started to remove his boxers. Lucina pulled his boxers down revealing his large erect penis. Lucina gazed at Chrom's cock in extreme awe.

Chrom slowly slid Lucina's underwear off to reveal her wet opening. Then, he spread her legs and began to rub his tip against her entrance.

"Mmm," Lucina moaned. She was extremely nervous, but her body felt as warm as ever. Then, Chrom slowly inserted his cock into her vagina.

Lucina let out a minor scream. "Ahh!" she exclaimed. She had just given her first time to her father, and she couldn't be happier about it.

Chrom began to worry. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Lucina breathed heavily from the initial pain, but she said, "It's fine. You can keep moving."

Chrom nodded and moved deeper inside her until he was all the way in. Lucina squealed slightly as she felt his rod all the way inside her, and her mind started to go blank. Chrom then started to move back and forth, and a wave of sensation trickled through Lucina's entire body.

"Oh, Chrom!" she screamed. Sex was more delightful than Lucina could have ever imagined. At first, she felt a lot pain, but later, she felt an immense amount of pleasure.

"You're so good, Marth," said Chrom. Then, Chrom increased his speed. Lucina wrapped her arms around him more tightly and breathed more intensely.

"Chrom! Chrom!" she yelled.

Chrom was heavily breathing as he felt immense pleasure as well. Soon, he knew he was close to his limit. "Marth! I'm going to cum!" he yelled.

"Inside me!" Lucina replied. "I want you to cum inside me!"

Chrom rapidly increased his pace until he was moving as fast as he could.

Lucina tightened her grip around Chrom. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed. Her mind had gone entirely blank as she was screaming. The sensation was overwhelming.

As both neared their limits, Lucina lost all self-control, and she screamed one more time. "Oh, Father!" she screamed unaware of what she was saying.

Chrom immediately climaxed pouring his seed deep into her womb. Lucina could feel all of his seed within her uterus. She rested blissfully as Chrom poured the last of it into her.

As Lucina closed her eyes ready to rest, Chrom suddenly asked, "Did you just say 'Father'?"

Lucina immediately opened her eyes and realized what she had done. Scared to say something, she stuttered, "I … I …"

Chrom looked confused and asked, "Is there something that perhaps you should tell me?"

Lucina struggled to find the right words to say, but she realized that she had no way out. There was no point in hiding the truth anymore. She immediately resigned and sighed, "Yes." Chrom was unsure about what she had to say. "I want you to look closely," she said.

Lucina moved over to one of the candles near Chrom so he could see her face clearly. Chrom didn't know what he was looking for, but when he saw her left eye, he gasped.

Chrom couldn't believe what he saw. He looked into her left eye and said, "That's the … Brand of the Exalt."

Immediately, everything came to him in that moment. "Lucina?" he gasped.

One look was all that was needed to see the guilt in Lucina's face. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she struggled to look directly at her father. Soon, Lucina softly cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Realizing that the woman in front of him was his daughter was very sudden for Chrom, but when he saw her face, he slowly reached out towards her cheek with his right hand to wipe her tears. As Chrom wiped the tears off her face, Lucina looked up and saw her father's concern. Suddenly, every emotion she ever kept internally about her father accumulated, and she could not hold back any longer.

"Oh, Father!" Lucina cried. She immediately hugged him tightly and cried deeply into his shoulder. "Father," she cried, "I'm so sorry."

Chrom did not know what to do at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her and brushed his hand over her head. As he tried to comfort her, Chrom finally spoke. "Lucina," he said, "I'm not mad."

Lucina's crying softened, and she looked up. "You're … you're not?" she asked.

"No I'm not," Chrom calmly replied. "I just want to know why."

With a few tears left in her eyes, Lucina said, "Okay." She wiped the last of her tears as she was ready to give her answer.

"It started two years ago when I arrived in this time period. I knew my mission was to save you, but I never truly saw you. Since I was an infant, I never got to see your face. My only memory came from all those years ago. When I came back, I saw you with my own eyes, and you were more … handsome than I could've imagined. I couldn't believe that my own father was the most handsome man I had ever seen. I knew I couldn't reveal my full identity two years ago since I was not born yet, so I had to live my life with another name.

"For the past two years, I watched from a distance as I was continuing my mission to keep you alive. I felt very confused because I knew I could reveal myself to you as your daughter, but you already knew me as just Marth. I knew I could only choose one path, and I chose the latter. I knew it was wrong, but at the same time, I really wanted you …"

Lucina could not finish her sentence as she began to tear up again. Chrom knew his daughter was emotionally torn, so he said what he could to solve her dilemma.

"It's not your fault," said Chrom. "You wouldn't have to go through this if it wasn't for me."

Lucina looked at him confused by what he said. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Chrom clarified, "You had to live your whole life without me there, and because of that, the whole world was destroyed beyond repair. I put you in a dire position to fix the mess I caused. You deserve better from me than one sword and a world of troubles. I'm sorry."

Lucina began to cry once again, and she tried her best to persuade her father from blaming himself. "Father," she said, "it's not your fault. Nothing is your fault."

"It's okay," said Chrom. "I don't want you to feel guilty for the rest of your life over something as tough as this. You've gone for too long without me there for you, and I don't want you to blame yourself and lose me forever. I felt the same way when I lost Emmeryn two years ago. At first, I couldn't blame anyone but myself, but soon, I realized that I had to move forward and learn how to forgive my mistakes. You're my daughter, and I would never let you go. I know that fate says I won't survive, but I will prove that I can shape my own destiny. I will do it, and you'll be right there with me. I am so proud that you grew up to be a great person, a noble friend, and a beautiful woman. I would never try to hurt you in any way. I love you, Lucina. Just know that whatever happens in the coming future, Daddy will always be there."

The tears in her eyes immediately started to pour. Lucina, moved by what her father said, hugged him and cried into his shoulder again. Only this time, it was tears of joy. "Thank you," said Lucina. "I love you too, Father."

Chrom and Lucina finally embraced without any hidden secrets in between.

As they let go, Lucina couldn't help but gaze towards her father's semi-erect cock. Chrom noticed where she was looking, and Lucina quickly looked away with a blush on her face.

"Would you like to continue?" asked Chrom.

Lucina hesitantly asked, "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

Chrom answered, "I still owe you, and since there are no more secrets between us, we can do this without holding back for one last time. What do you say?"

Lucina felt unsure about saying yes, but now that she had her father's approval, she happily said, "Yes."

As Lucina lied down on the bed, Chrom got on top to kiss her once again. Only this time, they both used their tongues. Lucina felt an incredible sense of relief that she could finally open herself to her father.

Then, Chrom got on his knees while Lucina got down on all fours with her face in front of his fully erect penis. Lucina grabbed his shaft with her left hand and began stroking it up and down.

"Oh," Chrom moaned. He felt very amused from Lucina, but his pleasure quickly increased when she put her mouth over the head.

"Oh, Lucina!" Chrom screamed.

Lucina bobbed her head back and forth as she continued to suck on her father's large cock. The quicker she moved her head, the more she enjoyed it. Chrom, on the other hand, enjoyed it even more.

"Lucina!" yelled Chrom. "I'm about to cum!"

Lucina responded by using her tongue even more in his blowjob. Chrom screamed louder, and she moved faster. Finally, she let him out of her mouth and quickly stroked him with her left hand. Soon, Chrom could not hold it anymore.

"Ahh!" Chrom yelled. Chrom let out many spurts of his seed onto Lucina's face. Chrom sighed with pleasure, and Lucina collected the sperm on her face with her fingers and began to taste it.

"Mmm," said Lucina. "Your cum tastes very good, Father." Lucina took more action by cleaning his cock with her mouth. Chrom sighed with pleasure.

Just as Lucina finished cleaning her father's cock, it became hard again. "Amazing," said Lucina. "You still have more left in you."

"Yes," said Chrom, "but that can wait. Now, it's your turn."

Lucina agreed and lied down on the bed. Chrom started by softly kissing her neck. As he was doing so, he could feel Lucina breath heavily with anticipation.

Then, Chrom slowly moved his mouth down her body. Once he reached her breasts, he began to suck on her nipples.

"Mmm, Father," she moaned. "That feels so good."

Chrom continued to trace his tongue down her body giving Lucina a wonderful sensation. He reached her opening, and it was already wet. Immediately, he stuck his tongue inside her and began licking her out.

"Ahh!" she exclaimed. Chrom's tongue felt amazing to Lucina. Her mind was going crazy as her temptations increased. Then, Chrom found her clit and started sucking on it.

"Ahh, Father!" Lucina screamed. "That feels amazing." Lucina could feel that her limit was near, and she was almost ready to let it go. As Chrom licked her more, Lucina got closer. "I'm going to cum!" she screamed. Once she reached her limit, she let out a loud sound.

"Ahh!" she screamed. Lucina climaxed, and her entrance became incredibly wet. Her energy was nearly gone, and she could feel the sweat on her forehead as her breathing intensified.

After a moment for Lucina to catch her breath, Chrom asked her, "Are you ready?"

Lucina nodded and responded, "Yes."

Chrom said, "Wonderful. I need you to turn around and get on your hands and knees."

Lucina followed his requests wondering what he was going to do. Suddenly, Chrom forcefully shoved his cock into her vagina from behind.

"Oh, Father!" Lucina screamed. His move completely caught her by surprise. Chrom started thrusting more and more, and the sensations Lucina received were greater than anything she received the entire night. Just as Lucina thought things could not get any better, Chrom simultaneously used his hands to fondle her breasts. "This is so amazing!" she exclaimed. He knew she would enjoy doggy style.

Soon, Chrom grabbed her arms and put them behind her back. Suddenly, Lucina was being fucked from behind while hanging from her father's arms. Right there, she knew she reached the pinnacle of the night. Nothing could ever replace what she was feeling at the moment.

"Lucina!" yelled Chrom. "You are absolutely amazing!"

Lucina felt touched by her father's words. "Father," she moaned with absolute joy, "I love your cock so much!"

Chrom was almost ready for one final release. "Lucina," he said, "I'm almost ready!"

"Cum inside me, Father!" she yelled. "I want to feel your seed deep inside my womb!"

With those words, Chrom listened and began to thrust deeper. Lucina felt her mind in a blissful state and let go of whatever inhibitions she had left. The two of them gave everything they had and enjoyed every second of it. As Chrom reached his limit, he screamed, "Lucina!" With his final scream, he fired his final load inside her.

"Oh, Father!" Lucina screamed. Every bit of her father's seed poured deep into her, and all the energy she had left finally disappeared. Just when Chrom emptied the last of his load, Lucina collapsed onto the bed.

Lucina could hardly move her body and was ready to go to sleep. Chrom wrapped the blankets over them and slid near her. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Lucina," said Chrom. "I love you."

Lucina smiled warmly and muttered, "I love you too, Father."

Lucina went to sleep feeling much better than she could have asked for. Although the grand challenge lied waiting in the immediate future, part of her dreams finally came true.


End file.
